


Last goodbye to my Sarah Jane

by Pinktimeforceranger2001



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktimeforceranger2001/pseuds/Pinktimeforceranger2001
Summary: The doctor didn't miss the chance to say goodbye to Sarah Jane Smith. She just wasn't recognised by the people around her. (maybe one or two may have)
Relationships: Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Rani Chandra/Clyde Langer, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Standing there at the back of the room was a woman. She was known to all the people in the room , well in some way, but if she yelled and screamed "hello guys it's me" they wouldn't know.

For you see. **Shes the doctor.** A time lord. A traveler though time and space, but I'm sure you've heard all that before too. When she last saw most of these people she was either in sand shoes or a bowtie with a big chin. Oh and she was a man. Big difference if you ask me. But your not asking me so I'll carry on. Why was she here ? Well it was for a friend. One of her oldest friends. Sarah Jane Smith

They had traveled together before. Long ,long time ago. And now she was gone.... The doctor knew she had to say goodbye. She was pushed by yaz, Ryan and Graham to go. They weren't the only ones actually. 

The master had grown up with the doctor. They were best friends. Maybe even more than. The moment she found out that Sarah Jane was really gone she broke down. The master knew how much this one ment to her. To be fair she always was a bit dramatic over human life in his opinion but nevertheless , with Sarah Jane, he hugged her. 

Now she stood there. Behind old friends, helping them deal with the tricksters one last try to hurt the Smith family, watching as Mickey and Martha showed off their son. 

Would anyone actually notice her?

"Captain Jack harkness"

"Don't start" 

"Hello doctor" 


	2. Zip it jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the doctor talk

Ch 2 

Jack was dragged out by the doctor , not unusual. He was confused. Sarah Jane was close to the doctor. A lot of the companies are. But. I don't know. Sarah Jane was. Sarah Jane. Not the point. What was the point. Oh right. Captain Jack. 

"Ok what gives? Why have you basically been hiding and watching the whole thing?" Jack said confused

"If I did step forward. It would be all about me. Not her. And that's why I stepped back. This was our chance to say goodbye. It's why I left Graham , yaz and Ryan in Sheffield. I didn't want to overload them. It was enough with... " Blubbering was a skill that the doctor had down pat. you don't even realise she was doing it until she was halfway through and almost mentioned the master. 

"Reminds me I have to tell Graham he is a very very good kisser. " Jack smiled 

The doctor had heard second-hand about the kiss, poor Graham was kinda taken back at first, and all she could do was put her hands to her face and sigh. "Same old jack you haven't changed a bit"

"If I did I think you lot would be worried about me, I was worried about you with the whole thing about the judoon" he said 

Oh yes the judoon. It seemed like a while ago. 

"So you gonna say goodbye to everyone else not saying that's not nice to have a personal goodbye. " He asked

"Don't even start again Jack" she laughed 

"Ok ok. Just think about talking to everyone else. Please at least for her" jack pleaded 

"Alright but only for Sarah Jane" 


End file.
